A reunion of 3
by Chriskratt99
Summary: This story is of how without realizing it, martin broke his little brothers heart, making aviva leave the crew, where chris is only a week old father with her, causing him to flee and follow his heart towards aviva. Rated M for actions and words
1. Chapter 1

One day, Aviva was dozing off at her desk, when Chris walked up to her. "Aviva?" "Huh? Oh, hey, Chris." She yawned, and Chris smiled. "Sleepy,aren't you?" "Yup." "Haven't been able to sleep well?" "Nope, it's just work after work." "Oh, you need a vacation." "I wish. I have no rest and relaxation." "Well you'll have one. I convinced the crew to a vacation." "You did?" "Yup. Told them we all need a rest, and they actually agreed with me." "That's nice. I just hope they don't leave me to stay at the tortuga." "They won't, and I'll make sure of it. In fact, I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me. I, well, want someone to be with me the month we're off. And you're my only friend, so, yea?" "Sure."  
The next day, the crew left early on their vacation. Chris and Aviva, on the other hand, stayed at the H.Q. "Good morning Aviva." "Good morning Chris." Aviva rubbed her eyes, and Chris smiled. "Finally got a good night's sleep?" "Yup! Mmmm... What's for breakfast?" "Your favorite. I made it for you." He placed her plate in front of her, and Aviva began eating. "This is good Chris! You're a great cook." "Thanks. I used to cook food for myself everyday." "You did?" "Yup. It was good,yea, but I didn't know what other people thought. Especially you." "Its really good. I like it." "Thank you." When she finished, Chris put her plate on the sink, and sat in front of her. "Um, I was wondering if you maybe wantedtogotothebeachlater." "Excuse me?" "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach later." "Sure." "O-ok."  
Later that day, Chris and Aviva sat in the sand. Aviva was wearing a light green shirt with short shorts, and her sneakers. Chris was wearing his dark green shirt, sport shorts, and green sneakers. Aviva sat really close to Chris, and Chris blushed. He had never seen her in shorts that short. He smiled, and blushed even harder as she spoke. "I have always wanted a day like this." "W-What do you mean Aviva?" "A day that it's just you and me, alone. I like having you to myself for a change." "Really?" "Yup. I've liked you since we met, and I enjoy being with you." "I feel the same way. I love having you with me for a change." They sat silently for a while, listening to the waves crash on the beach, when Chris put his hand on her thigh, and ran his hand on it. "Chris?" "Yes? Do you find that uncomfortable?" "No. In fact, I like it." "Oh. So it's okay if I do that?" "Yup." They sat in silence for a while more, and Chris kept running his hand on her thigh, everytime getting nearer and nearer to her intimate. When he reached her intimate, she gasped as Chris began to make circular motions with his finger. Then, he grabbed her hand and put it on his cheek, and kissed her, smiling.  
That night, Chris walked up to Aviva. "Hey." "Hi Chris." Suddenly, Chris put his mouth to hers, and pushed her onto the table in the middle of the common room. He put his mouth to her neck, and unbuckled her belt and his. He took all of their clothes off, and opened her legs with his legs. "Chris?" "Yes?" "Nothing, just continue Chris. I like that." "Okay, your wish is my command." He put his member in her, and they both moaned as he slid it in her. Chris pushed in and out in repeated motions quickly, causing her to shout helplessly. "Oh! Oh,Chris!" Chris moaned as he kissed her and slid his member in her. When she reached her point of tension, she shouted his name out in pleasure, "Oh Christopher!" He removed himself from her, and laid down next to her. They laid silently for 10 minutes, then Chris stood up and smiled. He dressed, and handed her her clothes. "Thanks Chris." She dressed, and Chris left.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week, Aviva woke up nautious. "Whoa! Why am I so dizzy? And I feel sick," she thought for a moment, then gasped in realization. "Why! Could I- be pregnant?!" She got a test out of her junk drawer, and took it," I-I AM pregnant! I better tell Chris." She walked over to his bedroom and opened it. "Chris? You awake?" "Yup. Why?" "Um, I need to tell you something." "What?" "I-I'm pregnant. And you are the father." Chris swallowed a lump in his throat, and tried to speak, "Y-You're p-pregnant? Oh god." "What?" "Martin is going to kill me. When he discovers that I'm going to have a baby with you, he'll kill me." "Why do you say that C.K?" "There's this thing I've been meaning to tell you." "What?" He closed his bedroom door, and Aviva sat down on his bed. "You see, well, Martin has always hated me. The other day, he threatened to kill me if I got in any intimate relationship with you." "But you know your brother, he never keeps a promise." "Well yea, but he was serious about that. You should have seen the fire in his eyes." "Chris?" He had begun crying, and huddled himself in the corner of his bedroom. "I don't deserve to be the father!" "Chris, that's not true!" "Yes it is! What child wants a parent with bad history! It'll hate me more than Martin does!" "Chris, that's not true. I want you and only you to be the father. You don't understand, why do you think I'm always sleepy? The crew packs me with work that takes me forever to complete! I haven't, actually never, gotten a good night's sleep! I cry every night, no matter how long my knees are on the floor, I can't escape my damn life! You have everything you want! I don't! I never had a mother, siblings, or a family. That's why you usually saw me outside in the woods or in the park, by myself." "Aviva, don't leave me. Never. You're my only life. I don't want to cry forever. Please, you're my only salvation." "I won't, I promise Chris." She wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him. "Don't worry Chris. I'll never leave you or our child." She put her mouth to his, and grabbed his hand. She put his hand on her stomach, and smiled.  
8 months later, Chris and Aviva were alone in Aviva's room, and Aviva wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Chris." "And I love you, Aviva." "Give me your hand." He handed her his hand and she put it on a specific spot on her stomach. "You feel that?" "Yup." " That's the baby. The baby just kicked your hand." "Really? That's cool!" "I know right,Chris?" "Yup. I really liked that," He put his ear to her stomach, and smiled,"I hear the baby's heart beating." Aviva smiled, and Chris knelt down on ONE knee. He pulled out a little box from his jacket pocket, and opened it. "Aviva Corcovado?" "Yes Chris?" "Will you marry me?" "Yes Chris! I do, I do want to marry you!" Chris hugged her, and pulled her into an intense kiss.  
A month later, Aviva and Chris were at the hospital. Chris was pacing intently in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come out. He was alone, and he was beginning to think he was going to make a hole in the floor, so he sat down. He sat like an impatient little boy and had began to talk to himself. "Why did the baby decide to be born at 3 in the morning!" He went over to a vending machine, and bought some coffee. "It's gonna be a long night, I just know it." When he returned, he sat impatiently for another 10 minutes, when the doctor came out. " ?" "Yes?" "Congratulations! You're a father!" Chris smiled, and the doctor walked Chris over to Aviva's room. "Aviva?" "Chris! Come and meet your baby son!" He walked over to her, and she handed him the squirming and crying baby. "He's adorable Aviva. He looks so much like me though." "Doesn't matter Chris." "Yup. He's our son, and he's special, any way he is." The baby had Chris' eye color and hair color, though Aviva has the same hair color as Chris'. "Yup. I think he's a spitting image of his father." "No he's not." "Chris, you cried like that." "How do you remember?" "You'd cry for everything." "That is so not true." "Yes it is. I clearly remember. When we were both 4 months old, you would always cry for your bottle." "Oh. You've got me there."  
"See? You did cry like that." "That's true." They were in silence 2 minutes when Martin burst in the room. "Christopher Kratt!" "Y-Yes?" "What are you doing at 4 in the morning at the hospital!" "Um, well, it'd be a long story, and you need to sleep, so, I'll tell ya boy another day or as soon as I'm back at the Tortuga Headquarters." Chris pushed Martin out the door, and locked it. "Finally, we get to be alone." "Your brother is very annoying." "I know. But how will the rest of the crew react when you tell them you had a baby?" "They'll just ask me dumb questions like 'who is the goddamn father!" "They really treat you like that?" "Yup."


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, Aviva was working on the computer when the baby began crying. She looked down to the playpen next to her desk, and saw the baby squirming. She gently picked up the baby, and rocked him. "Tienes hambre?" The baby continued crying, and Aviva put the bottle in his mouth. "There ya go." Suddenly, Chris put his hand on her shoulder. "Having fun being a mother?" "Yup." She smiled, and Chris ruffled his son's hair. "Has the crew said anything about this cute little guy?" "Nope. They haven't even bothered looking at him." "Good,no?" "What's so good,ay, Chris?" Chris stiffened. He knew that voice. It was from Martin. "Um, nothing brother." "You 2 were talking about something. TELL ME!" "Um, we were talking about technology and science, and Chris was saying something about the new bio technology." "Whatever. I don't care about that shit." He walked away, and Chris cocked his head. "What's bio technology?" "I dunno, I just came up with it right now." "Ya did?" "Yup." "Well, that was a good lie." "They say I suck at lying." "I don't think so. If you could come up with that, you could lie easily."  
Aviva stood up, and set the baby down in his playpen. "He's sleeping Chris." Chris smiled, and ran his hand on her back. That night, Chris and martin were talking, when Martin stood up. "I know you are in a intimate relationship with Aviva." "What? No. I'm not!" "Yes you are! I told you not to get in an intimate relationship with her!" "B-But-" "Shutup Chris! I'm going to make sure you never see her again!" "I-I hate you!" "Go ahead! Hate me! Tommorrow, you'll never see your girlfriend and your brat again!"  
The next day, Chris awoke to find his pillow wet. "Oh god, please tell me it was all just a dream." He walked downstairs to find that only Koki, Jimmy, and Martin were there. "Aviva? Aviva! You bastard! You did make sure of that!" He ran over to her desk, and found a sticky note on the computer screen. He read it out loud to himself. "Dear Chris, I took your son with me. I didn't want to leave the crew, especially you. I never told you I had a contract with martin to stay at the H.Q for 5 years, and I promised to leave the crew after those years have passed," he turned the sticky note to other side, and continued reading it," and I'll never be in the arms of another man. I live with my father, and you can find me there. Aviva." He sank down into the desk chair, and tears began to go down his cheeks. "Aviva." he said and began crying harder. "Chris?" "Leave me alone Martin! You created this!" "Chris?" "Go away!" He ran to his room and locked it. He threw himself on his bed, and curled up into a little ball. "Why? Why? What did I do?" He cried to himself.  
That night, Martin tried to convince him downstairs for dinner. "Chris? Come out and eat. It's your favorite, pizza." "Oh ok." He trudged downstairs, and sat down in his chair. He ate in a matter of 5 minutes, grabbed a bottle of beer, and left. "Bro? Where are you going?" "To my room." He locked his door, and opened the bottle. He began drinking, and laid down on his bed. Downstairs, Koki and Martin were talking. "What's up with your brother, Martin?" "I know what's up. I broke his heart and put it through hell." "What do you mean?" "Well, I made Aviva leave. Now I broke his heart. He really loved Aviva and his baby boy." "He was the father?!" "Yup. I'm going to talk to him for a while. If he even decides to talk to me." He walked over to his room, and knocked. "C-Come in." He opened the door, and saw Chris at his desk, with his shirt half fixed, and drunk. "Bro?" "Leave me alone." "You really love her, don't you?" "I do. I do love her. She was my only salvation." "She-She was?" "Yea, and now I lost it." Martin neared himself to Chris, and he smelled beer. "Chris? Have you been drinking?" "No." "You're lying. I know you have." "Fine, I did." "Christopher! You are not going to solve your problems by drinking!" "That's the only way. I have no life." "Yes you do! I don't want to have an alcoholic brother!" "So what? It's not like you've ever been in love." "Yes Chris. I have. And because of that, I ended up down deep in it. I'm married now because of that. But no one knows about it. I have a 4 year old son, and a 3 year old daughter." "Y-You do?" "Yup. You know all those weekends I disappear?" "Yes, why?" "I-I go to visit my wife and kids. And that month we were off, my kids were so excited to have their father around for the whole day." "That's not my case. I have my week old son, and Aviva. They're very special to me." "Chris, tomorrow, you'll have the day off. I want you to go see Aviva and your baby boy. I can't stand to see you like this. Maybe seeing them will help you feel better." "If you say so."


	4. Chapter 4

3 years later...  
Martin went over to Chris' bedroom. "Chris?" "What?" "Are you okay?" "NO! I'M NOT! I WANT AVIVA BACK!" "CHRIS! CALM DOWN!" He grabbed him by the shoulders, and pushed him on the bed. "I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN! I WANT AVIVA!" "Chris, calm down! What's the matter?" Chris was starting to act like a child, and was kicking and squirming around. "I want Aviva! I want Aviva!" "Chris! Calm down!" "NO! I WON'T CALM DOWN! NEVER! ALL I WANT IS MY AVIVA!" "Chris, calm your nerves!" "No!" He kept squirming and kicking like a baby. "I want Aviva!" Martin got him to settle down a minute later, and held him down. "Chris. What's wrong? If you don't tell me, I can't help you." "I-I want Aviva! I-I want Joey!" "Who is Joey?" "My son! I want my son and Aviva back!" Suddenly, he broke down, and began crying. He grabbed his head, and sat in the corner, sobbing. "Chris, all of this has gotten to your head!"  
"No! It hasn't! I want them back! I want my family back! You took my family away from me! And now I want them back!" He grabbed his head, and continued sobbing. "Oh. I'm sorry Chris. I didn't mean it to hurt you this badly. I know you love Aviva, but not that much." "You never bothered asking bastard! You just went on to your own stuff, not knowing how much you would hurt me!" "Chris, I'm sorry." "An apology just doesn't cut it." He wiped his tears away with his sleeve, and stood up. "Chris? Where are you going?" "I'm going to see Aviva. I also want to see how my 3 year old boy is."  
He drove over to her house, and knocked. Aviva opened the door, and was carrying Joey on her side. "Daddy! Daddy!" "Joey! Aviva!" He gave them a tight hug, and Joey climbed into Chris' arms. "Daddy! Daddy!" "Son!" He spun Joey around and set him down. "Chris! I'm so glad to see you! Its been such a long time." She gave him a kiss, and Chris blushed. "Aviva, Joey, you have no idea how much I've missed you 2." Chris gave her a hug, and picked up Joey. "Oh hey Christopher!" Aviva's dad had just walked down the stairs. "Hey Mr. Corcovado! Long time, no see!" He high fived him, and smiled. "Nice to see you two together again. It's been 3 long years since you've seen each other, no?" "Yup." "My grandson talks about his daddy all the time. He talks about you all the time. I'm guessing Aviva's told him a thing or two about you." Aviva smiled and Chris hugged her. "Doesn't matter what she's told Joey, as long as she tells him about his dad."  
"Why don't you 2 go on a date? I'll take care of Joey. You 2 go have fun. It's been a long time, and you two have a lot of stuff to catch up on." He winked at Chris, and he blushed. "Ok ." "Call me Dad, after all, you are my son-in-law." Aviva and Chris smiled, and her father winked at Chris again. "Um, ok. Can you wait outside Aviva? I'll be with you in a minute." "Sure Chris." She gave him a kiss, and went outside. "She just needs to get out a while. She works half of the day, and takes care of Joey the other half. She never has time to even go out and take Joey herself out to the park." "Wow. Well, I'll make sure she has a great time." "Thanks Chris. Don't worry, your son will be safe with me." "And your daughter will be perfectly safe with me." He winked at Aviva's dad, and he laughed. "Have a great time Chris." "Thanks Mr.-, I mean Dad." Mr. Corcovado smiled, and patted him on his back. "Alright, see you later."


	5. Chapter 5

Chris walked outside, and smiled at Aviva. "Hey, Aviva, want to go for an ice cream?" "Sure." He put his mouth to hers quickly and stole a kiss. Aviva smiled, and Chris grabbed her hand. They walked for a while, and when they bought their ice cream, they went for a walk. Chris ate some ice cream, and turned to talk to Aviva. "So, you like it here?" "Yup. By the way, you have ice cream on your face." "Where?" "Here." She got a napkin from her pocket, and wiped it off his nose. "Thanks." "Your welcome." "Aviva?" "Yea?" "Well, the reason I wanted to go out with you is that I wanted to talk to you about something." "What?" "Well, I was wondering if icouldstaywithyoujoeyandyourdad." "What?" "Can I stay with you guys? I already have a job at my dad's factory, and well, I decided to quit the crew." "Why? You love biology." "Well yea, but, things have been different since you left. I-I am not treated as well as I did before. They call me crybaby." "Why?" "I-I cry all the time because you left." "Y-You do?" "Yes. I don't want to be treated like crap anymore. I'm worthless to them." "Sure Chris. You can stay with us as long as you want." "I was wondering if maybe I could actually be the father of Joey." "You are Chris. Plus, you're my husband. You asked me to marry you, and we did." "Thanks Aviva. You're the best." "I love you Chris." "I love you Aviva." They walked home, and she opened the door. "Dad?" "Yea mi'ha?" "I was wondering if maybe Chris could stay with us. He says that he wants to be close to his son, me, and you." "You do?" "Yes, I do." "Then you're welcome to stay here. As long as-" "I have a job. I will work at my dad's factory." "What does your dad do?" "He doesn't do. It's his factory. He told me that in about 2 years, he will retire, and since I am the only one in my family who wants to work in it, he wants to give it to me." "Really? What is the factory's name?" "Kratt Harmonica Factory." "Really?" "Yup. The harmonicas sell well, though, I'm not exactly rich. My dad tends to give half the money to charity." "What charity?" "Dad! Stop asking Chris so many questions!" "No, its ok Aviva. It's good that the other half of the family get to know about the family business. Maybe one day Joey'll take up after his dad." "What? What did I do? What am I accused of?" He fixed his glasses, and looked at Chris. "Nothing son." "Oh, ok." "He resumed doing his homework, and Chris walked over to him. "Whatcha doin'?" "Homework, why?" "What grade are you in?" "2nd. Why?" "Oh. Just curious." "Uh huh. Sure." He said not looking away from his paper.  
He walked back to Aviva, and she nudged him with her elbow. "What?" "Are you gonna tell him? Or should I?" "About what?" "You know what I mean. About, you living with us now." "Um how bout we both tell him." "Ok." They walked over to Joey, who was reading a book. "Um, Joey?" "Yes mom and dad?" "We were wondering if it would be ok with you if your dad would stay with us." "Would it!" He picked up Joey, and Joey hugged Chris. "Yes! Yes I do want daddy to stay with us!" "Um, son, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go visit my dad at the factory in going to work in. It's been in my family for years, and you'll take it up someday." "Can I mommy? Can I go to daddy's factory?" "Sure you can." "Would you like to go Aviva?" "Ok Chris." They followed him to his car, and entered. They drove for a couple of minutes, and then they reached Kratt Harmonica Factory. "Come in." He led them to an office, and entered. "Hey dad!" "Hey son! Is this my little grandson? Hi Aviva!" "Hey Mr. Kratt." "Hi grandpa!" "What's your name little guy?" "Joey. Joey Dipper Kratt." "Oh yea, I remember Chris telling me about you." He stood up from his desk, and smiled. He looked alot like Chris, only taller, and with smooth and combed white hair.  
"Want me to show you around? I really don't have much to do. Plus, Chris needs to learn every place here, because soon he'll take up and become the head boss and owner of Kratt Harmonica Factory." He ruffled Chris' hair, and Aviva smiled. "Sure." Aviva looked at Chris as she talked. He grabbed Aviva's hand, and Joey walked right next to Chris and Aviva. They walked for a while, and then they stopped at an office. "Chris, this will be your office. As soon as I retire, you'll move to my office. First of all, are you good at math?" "Yes dad." "How many languages do you know how to speak?" "3. English, Spanish, and a little bit of British." "You know how to speak Spanish?" "Yup. Aviva taught me herself." Aviva smiled, and Chris squeezed her hand tighter. "Hey dad, I forgot to tell you I married Aviva." "You did?" both Joey and 's mouth fell open. "What? We are Joey. I thought I told you." "If you did mom, then I must have forgotten." Chris' dad smiled, and slapped him on the back. "Sorry I missed your wedding." "Nah, it's okay . Wasn't a big thing. Just my dad, and well Chris' mom." "Had a mountain of paperwork to do. Otherwise, I wouldn't have missed it. It's my baby son's wedding." Chris blushed and Aviva grabbed his hand. "Either way, it doesn't matter to us." She kissed him on his cheek and Joey made a sick face. "Eww...gross. "Be quiet Joey." Aviva gave him a stern face, and Chris laughed. "Aww,let the kid be Aviva." "Very funny Chris." She punched him playfully on the arm, and laughed. "Well, I have a meeting to get to, and well, I was wondering if maybe you 2 would want to join me. You know, get to know everyone here." "Sure dad." "Hey, Joey?" "Yea grandpa?" "There's a daycare center in the suite 3. There's some kids there about your age, you could make friends with some of them, they're really nice trust me." "Um ok. Sure." He led him to the daycare, and smiled. "Stay here while your parents go with me to the meeting," he handed him a $5 bill and a candy, and smiled," Shhh...don't tell Chris I gave you a candy." "Thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the office, Chris and Aviva were talking. "I hope he makes at least one friend." "What do you mean Aviva?" "Well, he only has one friend. His friend is a girl." "Maybe he'll end up like us." "Shut up Chris, he's just a 3 year old." "And? Why did he say he's in 2nd grade?" "He is. His pre school teacher said he is very smart, and is now in 2nd." "They had him skip kinder and first?" "Yup." Chris stole another kiss, and Aviva smiled. "Ready?" "Huh? Oh yea." His dad led them to a conference room, and they sat down in a large wood table. stood up, and smiled. "This is my son and his wife. As you all know, I am going to retire in about 2 years, and he and his family will take up this business," he motioned for Chris to stand up," tell us about yourself Chris." Chris pulled at his jacket, and Aviva smiled. Suddenly, he lost his nervousness, and began talking like a pro. "Well, I am 25 years old, and have a major in biology and science. I have a 3 year old son, and well Aviva," he pointed to Aviva, and she blushed, " she is my wife. I have an older brother, and 2 sisters." he sat down, and Aviva grabbed his hand.  
Back at the daycare, Joey sat in a chair, and a teacher came up to him. "Joey Kratt?" "Yes?" "Oh, hello there. Why don't you go over to the other kids?" He was in the corner, and was reading a book. "I don't know about that." "What do you mean?" "Yea," he fixed his glasses, "it's just that I am nice, but to them, I'm invisible. But, I'll give it a try." He sighed, and stood up. He muttered to himself as he walked to the other kids, "I bet mom and dad are having fun at their meeting."  
"I bet Joey is having more fun making friends than us." Chris whispered to Aviva. "What do you mean?" "Who wants to be stuck at a meeting?" Aviva nodded, and sighed, she was clicking her pen, and was trying to listen to Mr. Kratt's lecture about their stock and how it's growing. "Any questions?" "Huh? Oh, um yes." Chris raised his hand, and his dad called on him. "Yes Chris?" "Um, why our stocks growing in huge quantity? " "Good question. Well, I guess people are getting tired of listening to the same music on the radio." "Oh, so you're saying that people enjoy making their own music?" "Yes Aviva. You're all dismissed." They stood up, and stretched, "Dang, how long was that?" "3 hours, 30 minutes, and 50 seconds." Chris laughed, and walked over to the daycare center. "Come on Joey, we gotta go." Joey ran over to Chris and Aviva, and Aviva picked him up. "So, did you make new friends?" "Not exactly daddy." he rubbed the side of his head, and Aviva smiled. "What happened?" "Let's see, first, I got hit in the head with a bouncy ball, then a 1 year old crashed into me, and finally, I was pushed into a wall." "Why squirt?" "Well, a kid asked me to explain something to them, but as soon as I finished explaining it, he pushed me into a wall and called me know it all." "Oh don't worry Joey. That happened to me all the time, right Chris?" "Yup." "So when are you gonna stay with us daddy?" "Well, the crew's asleep right now, and well, I guess I could easily pack up a couple boxes with my stuff, and well, probably by tommorow morning you'll see me the whole day, and starting Monday, I'll work at the factory, and I'll be home by 3pm." "Alright Chris. I'll help you pack up." "Thanks Aviva. Hey Joey, do you want to stay here with my dad in his office?" "Sure, no prob dad." "Ok Chris. I'll take care of your son, he'll be ok with me." "Alright , we'll be back later." "Alright bye."  
Later that night, Chris entered the office, and saw Joey sleeping on his side. "Come on son." He picked him up gently, and smiled. "Bye dad. See you Monday." "Bye you 2." he smiled at Chris and Aviva, and they left. When they entered, Joey woke up. "Daddy?" "Yes son?" "Nothing." He settled his face against his chest and Aviva smiled. "He tends to do that. He would do that to me when he was a baby." "It doesn't matter. I like this feeling, a feeling of finally being accepted." Aviva kissed him softly on his cheek, and smiled. "I'll take him to his bed Aviva." "Ok Chris." When he came down, Aviva handed him a cup of coffee, and smiled. "This is the time I enjoy the most." "What do you mean?" "When Joey's asleep, and it's quiet." He gave her a kiss, and smiled. "Come on Chris, let's get you settled in. I'll help you unpack." "Thanks Aviva."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Aviva awoke to find Chris at her side, snoring softly. "Chris?" "Huh? Oh, good morning Aviva." "Hey Chris?" "Yea?" She grabbed his head, and kissed him. When she released him from her kiss, he blushed bright red. At that moment, Joey came through the door. "Good morning mommy and daddy." "Good morning Joey." Chris picked up Joey, and Aviva ruffled Joey's hair and smiled. "Mommy, are you going to go to work today?" "Yes Joey." "Aww... Come on!" "What? You know I have to go to work." "Oh, ok." She had already dressed, and was heading for the door. "Alright,bye Aviva." He kissed her on the cheek, and she left, "wait." "Yes?" he threw her his car keys and smiled. "Take my car." "Oh, thanks." "Your welcome." When she left, Chris closed the door, and smiled at Joey. "As my understanding, you are in vacation, right?" "Yes dad." "Cool. Want me to make you breakfast?" "Sure!"  
After breakfast, Chris smiled at Joey. "So...um, son?" "Yeah daddy?" "Well, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to this museum. I think you'd like it. You are alot like Aviva." "In what form of way am I alot like mom, dear father?" "Well, I've been observing you, and well, I see you really love math, science, and technology. Aviva loves all of that stuff." "Either way, what is the museum about?" "It's about science. A science museum." "Cool! I'd love to go!"  
That night, they were all eating dinner, and were listening to Joey talk and talk about his visit to the science museum, and how Chris took him. "Sounds nice Joey." He had stopped to take a breath, and Aviva stopped him there. "Mommy?" "Yea?" "When are you gonna go on at least a week off from work? I want to be around you and daddy more." "That does sound nice Joey but I have to work, and so will your father starting Monday." "Yup. Plus, you have school, you need to go to school." "Maybe summer squirt." "Summer! That's like a whole 6 months from now!" "Joey." Chris spoke in that "father" tone of voice. "Oops, sorry bout that." "It's ok son."  
That night, Chris went to tuck Joey in. "Good night son." "Good night daddy." He tucked him in, and went to his bedroom, where Aviva was, reading a book. He laid down, and Aviva smiled. "First day of officially being a father got you tired?" "Not the least bit. It feels good to finally be noticed and appreciated." Aviva chuckled, and set her book down. "Good night Chris." "Bonne nuit Aviva." Aviva smiled, and turned off the light. She snuggled near Chris, and Chris didn't mind it the least bit. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled the cover tightly over both of them. "I love you." "I love you too Chris." She put her head on his chest, and kissed him softly.


End file.
